


Touch

by library_lee



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/library_lee/pseuds/library_lee
Summary: Here go all my prompt fills from the tumblr @sanderssidessmutpromptsCross-posted to my tumblr @restricted-library-sectionThis is my first attempt on smut so...Prompt #1: Roman insists on kissing and touching every inch of Virgil’s body before he even thinks about touching him exactly where he wants, it doesn’t mean Virgil won’t whine and complain about it, insisting the if Roman doesn’t hurry up then he’ll do something about it himself.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Here go all my prompt fills from the tumblr @sanderssidessmutprompts  
> Cross-posted to my tumblr @restricted-library-section  
> This is my first attempt on smut so...
> 
> Prompt #1: Roman insists on kissing and touching every inch of Virgil’s body before he even thinks about touching him exactly where he wants, it doesn’t mean Virgil won’t whine and complain about it, insisting the if Roman doesn’t hurry up then he’ll do something about it himself.

"Come on love, hold still for me," Roman purred into Virgil's ear, sending a shiver up the other's spine.

"Then stop fucking teasing me like that," came the only slightly breathless response. Virgil tried to twist his hands free again from the soft ropes that kept them tight against the headboard of the bed. He just needed Roman to touch him and yet-

"But how can you expect me to resist this sight, my storm cloud? How can I not want you?" His fingertips slightly trailed upwards over his stomach, instead of down where Virgil so desperately needed them to go, bruising against Virgil's nipple in the progress.

The other side arched off the bed, pupils blown wide. "Aah fuck, Roman, I swear if you don't touch my cock in the next 10 seconds, then I will fuck myself with one of my dildo's and you won't get to fuck me for a week!" The threat would probably sound more convincing if he wouldn't be already panting from all the skin contact and his cock standing up rock hard.

Roman simply smirked: "Ohh we won't want that, do we?" Then he leaned forward and finally- finally swallowed Virgil down to the base.


End file.
